Yugi Doesn't Feel Like Dancin'
by FleetlingAmethyst
Summary: On a Saturday Yugi wasn't normally very bored, but with rain pouring outside he had to find something else to entertain him that morning. Rivalshipping one shot.


**Pairing: Seto x Yugi (Rivalshipping)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the song I Dont Feel Like Dancin' by the Scissor Sisters.**

**Warnings: If you don't like yaoi then please click the blue back arrow in the top left corner of your screen.**

**A/N: This is just a quick one shot I made while listening to the song. Please enjoy this lovely Rivalshipping one shot! :) **

* * *

Yugi Moto was never one to be bored on Saturday, that was the one day of the week he could goof off all day and not get in trouble for it. He always enjoyed spending his weekends with his friends Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner, or Tristan Taylor. When he wasn't able to he'd play a video game or use his laptop pretty much all day unless his eyes started to hurt from staring at a screen to long. Sometimes he'd even go outside for a walk if it was nice enough or go into Domino city and visit some of his favorite shops and if he'd done all that then he'd visit his grandpa at the game shop he no longer lived at.

This was the first Saturday in month's where it was raining outside, video games sounded boring, and his friends were all busy doing other things. He hadn't even gotten out of bed yet, Yugi had just been laying on the large queen size bed trying to waste as much time as he could before having to get up and have nothing to do. Every Saturday Seto Kaiba, who which he's now engaged to and lives with in his giant mansion, got up extra early on Saturday mornings. Yugi was never sure what time exactly he'd get up, but he always assumed sometime around four or five am. Which sounded totally crazy to Yugi, he could never wake up that early. He didn't know how he was able to do it. Must be the coffee.

So today was no different, when Yugi woke up he was gone and the side of his bed was made as neat as always. Even though Yugi would often roll over and smash his head into Seto's pillow which was much softer then his own and smelled just like him. He couldn't believe he was going to get married to him, it felt like just yesterday Seto had proposed to him and now their wedding day was set for December 20th which was in two months. Everything was already set and ready, Seto had hired all sorts of people to get everything arranged and ready so they wouldn't have to worry about it last minute. The first three weeks after the proposal was a living nightmare. All sorts of people he didn't know were invading the mansion and demanding Yugi's undivided attention. He had been asked all sorts of questions from wedding planners, chefs, and florists. Most of which were along the lines of "outside or inside wedding?" or "what colors would you like to use?" Yugi had been so tempted to hide in one of the spare bedrooms from them, they never left him alone! He swore that if Seto hadn't came home one would have followed him into the bathroom.

He'd been happy, no thrilled when all that was over. Now, being out of school and unemployed he had a lot of free time. He'd wanted to get a job at first, but when he brought it up to Seto who told him he didn't need a job. Yugi had took it under consideration what he said but Yugi really had felt like he needed to get a job. He didn't want Seto to think he was just with him for his money, he wanted to do something that would make him not feel like such a burden. So, he'd searched for a job for a few weeks. Unfortunately he'd been unable to find one and when Seto found out that he'd been searching for one Yugi had pretty much been put under house arrest. For three days Seto had stayed home and worked from his office with Yugi having to stay in the room just to make sure he wouldn't search for a job. He'd asked why he didn't want him to get one so badly and he'd said something about it being "unnecessary". Yugi just went along with it and stopped looking for a job. Giving him way too much time and nothing to do.

The week days Yugi normally would spend helping Mokuba with homework or studying for tests since he already knew pretty much everything he was learning. He would also spend a lot of time with the maids, butlers, and gardeners since from seven to three Mokuba was at school and Seto was gone at work for way longer. Sometimes he didn't even come home until four am the next day. Yugi couldn't really stop him from doing that, it was his choice even though he'd prefer if he came home and had dinner with him and Mokuba. Luckily it wasn't very often when he did that and when he did Yugi gave him the silent treatment until Seto apologized in his own way which was normally a romantic evening like dinner or a walk just before dusk. Seto had really changed since their days at duelist kingdom and being rivals. He was still egotistic but to a degree, he wasn't as mean and tried to refrain from getting too angry. He could be sweet in his own way and really knew how to take Yugi's breath away.

When his friends had found out about Yugi and Seto's engagement they'd been surprised. He wasn't sure if it was a pleasant one but they learned to get along with the idea of Yugi spending the rest of his life with his once was rival. Joey had been the one to accept it the most surprisingly, he'd even agreed to be Seto's best man for the wedding which was an incredibly nice gesture considering the standing between the two. Seto and Joey weren't exactly friends or even acquaintance's and for Joey to offer to do something like that really surprised Yugi, Joey had said he wanted to try and get on better grounds with Seto since he was going to be marring his best friend. Yugi hadn't told Seto about Joey's offer yet, honestly he was a little afraid of how Seto would react. With the wedding in two months though he planned to tell him soon. Just when he could get him in a really good mood.

Something else that really bugged Yugi about the wedding was dancing. Yugi couldn't dance. Honestly he'd never tried but he was a little too afraid to. He didn't want to break his leg, arm, or any other body part that could be injured dancing. Tea had offered to give him lessons but Yugi didn't want to risk a chance at hurting him or Tea. He was one of those people who weren't gifted when it came to things involving their feet. He definitely was not graceful like Seto who barely even needed to lift a finger to do something perfectly.

Yugi slowly sat up in the bed and yawned while stretching up his arms. Today, he could feel was going to be such a long day with absolutely nothing to do. He unwillingly pushed away the warm blue comforters from his body and sat at the edge of the bed while his feet skimmed over the tan carpet. Yugi glanced to the digital clock on the nightstand next to the bed and saw that it was nine am. He sighed while his eyes moved to his lap where his fingers were fiddling with each other. What was he going to do today? He didn't really want to bother anyone and he could hear the rain pounding on the window signaling to him that today wasn't a good day to go outside. Yugi slowly slid off the bed and walked over to the window that shielded the rest of the room from the morning light. He moved the blue curtain a little to see the window drizzled with fresh rain drops and grey clouds blocking the sun and the bright blue sky. He didn't mind rain but on a Saturday it wasn't something he was very happy about.

He moved back from the window and glanced around the empty room. Besides the bed that took up a fair amount of the room was a wardrobe, two walk in closets, two blue chairs and a small glass coffee table. Then the bathroom on the other side of the room was big enough to fit at least twenty people. The tub was so big that Yugi felt like it was a swimming pool every time he took a bath in it. He was very tempted to stay in his comfy pj's all day since he didn't have any plans on going anywhere. Yugi walked away from the window and to the blue chair that he normally sat in when reading or something else, Seto normally sat in the other chair when he was working on his laptop. Yugi sat crisscross in the chair and glanced to the glass coffee table where an iPod sat. He didn't own one and neither did Seto, Mokuba did but his wasn't green. Yugi reached over and grabbed the iPod from the coffee table and looked it over.

For many moments he didn't know whose it was. Then it came to him. Joey had left it over the other day and Yugi had found it sitting on the couch in the entertainment room where they had been playing video games almost all night. Yugi didn't even know how it worked, but as he pressed a button that looked like a small arrow the screen suddenly lit up and flashed a song that was currently playing on it. Yugi stared at it for a moment before getting a little curious, he grabbed the earphones and stuck them both in his ears. When he didn't hear anything he wasn't sure if he'd broken it or not, in small panic he started pressing random buttons until the song changed and he could hear music start to play through the earphones, it actually sounded like he'd managed to skip part of the song and cut to the middle.

**So I play along when I hear that special song  
I'm gonna be the one who gets it right  
You better know when you're swingin' 'round the room  
Looks like magic's solely yours tonight.**

He'd never heard the song before but it was really catchy!

**But I don't feel like dancin' when the old Joanna plays  
My heart could take a chance but my two feet can't find a way  
You think that I could muster up a little soft shoe gentle sway,  
But I don't feel like dancin', no sir, no dancin' today! **

Yugi unconsciously started to sway in the blue chair to the rhythm of the song.

**Don't feel like dancin', dancin'  
Even if I find nothin' better to do  
Don't feel like dancin', dancin'  
Why'd you break it down when I'm not in the mood?  
Don't feel like dancin', dancin'  
Rather be home with no one if I can't get down with you!**

Yugi didn't know if he should be concerned about the fact that Joey had a song like this one his iPod or the fact that Yugi was really starting to get into it. He rose up from the chair and started to sway his hips slowly while putting the iPod into the pocket of his PJ bottoms. While the music took over for the lyrics for a moment Yugi moved his arms back and forth in rhythm of the music.

**Cities come and cities go just like the old empires  
When all you do is change your clothes and call that versatile  
You got so many colors make a blind man so confused  
Then why can't I keep up when you're the only thing I lose?**

Yugi ran over to the mirror on his walk in closet and started to dance in front of it while lip syncing the words.

**So I'll just pretend that I know which way to bend  
And I'm gonna tell the whole world that you're mine  
Just please understand when I see you clap your hands  
If you stick around I'm sure that you'll be fine.**

As he started to get more into the song he found that it was easier to get into the rhythm. He closed his eyes and focused on the beat.

**But I don't feel like dancin' when the old Joanna plays  
My heart could take a chance but my two feet can't find a way  
You think that I could muster up a little soft shoe gentle sway  
But I don't feel like dancin', no sir, no dancin' today!**

When the chorus of the song came he was able to sing some of the words. He opened up his eyes again, turned around, and started to sing in the empty bedroom.

**Don't feel like dancin', dancin'  
Even if I find nothin' better to do  
Don't feel like dancin', dancin'  
Why'd you break it down when I'm not in the mood?  
Don't feel like dancin', dancin'  
Rather be home with no one if I can't get down with you!**

He smiled and laughed a little to himself as he continued the motions that matched with the song.

**You can't make me dance around  
But your two-step makes my chest pound  
Just lay me down,  
As you float away into the shimmer light!**

After that verse he blushed lightly and danced his way over to the middle of the room as the song continued.

**But I don't feel like dancin' when the old Joanna plays  
My heart could take a chance but my two feet can't find a way  
You think that I could muster up a little soft shoe gentle sway  
But I don't feel like dancin', no sir, no dancin' today!**

He couldn't believe how ironic the song was. Saying that you don't feel like dancing, yet when you hear it you instantly feel like jumping up and breaking out into the song. He knew that his dancing right now was incredibly embarrassing since he had no skill in it and he was honestly surprised that he hadn't fallen over yet.

**Don't feel like dancin', dancin'  
Even if I find nothin' better to do  
Don't feel like dancin', dancin'  
Why'd you break it down when I'm not in the mood?  
Don't feel like dancin', dancin'  
Rather be home with no one if I can't get down with you!**

As the song ended Yugi turned toward the door while his hips were a little too much in motion and he fell onto the ground with a thud. Luckily he didn't land on the iPod but the earphones had fallen out of his ears and his stomach didn't exactly feel too great.

When he heard clapping he instantly looked toward the open door and his face flushed completely red from embarrassment. Why was he here? Wasn't he supposed to be at work?

"Where's the encore?" Seto asked while his clapping stopped and he looked on to Yugi with a small smirk.

"S-Seto? W-What are you d-doing home?" Yugi stuttered while quickly bringing himself off the ground and taking the iPod out of his pocket and hurriedly setting it back on the coffee table like he hadn't even touched it.

"The meeting today was canceled so I decided to come home."He said while walking into the room, taking off his long black coat, and throwing it over his blue chair. "I'm glad I did or I would have missed the show."

Yugi looked down to the floor embarrassingly. "You saw the whole thing didn't you…?" He asked quietly. Feeling totally humiliated.

Seto chuckled. "The whole thing from start to clumsy finish." He admitted as he walked in front of Yugi.

He wished he could just disappear. He couldn't believe Seto had been watching him the whole entire time and he didn't even realize it. Yugi knew from this point on he was never going to dance again.

"Why are you so embarrassed Yugi?" He asked while grabbing Yugi's upper arms and shaking them slightly to get the smaller boy to look at him.

Yugi hesitantly looked to Seto. "Because I probably looked like a total moron… and in front of you too!" Yugi explained. He could see Seto was trying incredibly hard to keep back from making fun of Yugi.

He shook his head slowly while moving next to Yugi's ear. "Do you honestly want to know what I thought of it?" He whispered into Yugi's ear softly.

Yugi didn't know if he really wanted to know, but Seto was probably just going to tell him anyways so he nodded his head slowly.

"I thought It was sexy." He murmured suggestively.

Yugi felt his whole entire body burn at that comment. Did he really mean that or was he just saying so? As Seto backed away from Yugi the large smirk over his lips only told Yugi that he probably meant it. He smiled sheepishly at his fiancé. "I think I know what song we can play at our wedding now!"

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! I'd love to hear what you thought of it! :) As long as it's nice.**


End file.
